Kill Violent Kiss
by Rieiolanthe
Summary: "Kau tahu, mengapa aku di sini? Kau bodoh atau apa? Karena kau mateku."/"Aku bukan matemu!"/Menyeringai menampilkan taringnya yang tajam./Menatap langit malam seraya mengelap darah dengan punggung tangan yang tersisa di sudut bibirnya./Vampfict/Random/


Vampir itu memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi, memandangi seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri menyender pada tembok di depannya, lalu tersenyum.

Saat gadis itu maju satu langkah, ketegangan membuat matanya yang sekelam malam berubah mejadi merah pekat dengan _path_ hitam. Haruno Sakura—gadis itu—mengangkat tangannya yang memegang pistol berwarna perak dengan sisinya yang berhias sulur-sulur berwarna emas yang ditujukan pada sang Vampir. Aura miliknya berpijar terang, meluapkan sulur-sulur berwarna perak dari kulitnya; matanya yang semula berwarna _viridian_ itu berubah menjadi perak. Aura itu mengeras mengelilingi tubuh Sakura, melapisinya seperti baju perang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, **Uchiha Sasuke**?"

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Warning : AU, **VampFict, **Plotless, **Boring, **OOC (perhaps)**, typo**, Random**, Datar, **Kalau gak suka silahkan klik tombol _back_**, esw**.**

•••

**Enjoy **Yourself!

•••

* * *

><p><strong>Kill <strong>Violent **Kiss**

* * *

><p>Senyum congkak Sasuke masih terhias di wajah tampannya yang terkena terpaan cahaya bulan. Matanya kini berubah kembali seperti semula—hitam pekat sewarna batu <em>obsidian<em>—Sasuke melangkah maju mendekati Sakura yang masih mengacungkan pistolnya.

"Jangan mendekat!" desis Sakura seraya mengecangkan pegangannya pada Silver Cher—nama pistol miliknya.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke ringan.

Sasuke semakin mendekat ke arah Sakura dengan senyum congkak yang masih menghiasi wajah tampannya. Hingga Vampir berambut raven dengan _hairstyle_ yang mencuat kebelakang itu menghentikan langkahnya di depan Sakura yang jaraknya hanya lima puluh centimeter.

Mata mereka bersiborok untuk beberapa detik karena setelahnya sepasang bola mata _obsidian_ itu mengalihkan pandangannya menatap langit malam. Hembusan angin menerbangkan helai-helai rambut mereka. Sakura masih tetap mengacungkan Silver Cher pada Sasuke, mencoba tetap waspada dalam keheningan mereka.

Sebagai _Vampire Hunter_ yang telah terlatih tentu dia tak boleh lengah sedikit pun dalam keadaan apapun. Mereka kembali saling menatap dan Sakura harus menahan detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

Sang Vampir itu kembali tersenyum, lalu mendekat satu langkah memperkecil jarak mereka. Sasuke menggenggam ujung pistol milik Sakura, menariknya dari pegangan Sakura dan melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat. Sakura menggeram marah, aura perak miliknya seketika menjadi lebih kuat menyelubungi tubuh Sakura.

"Kau! Sudah kukatakan apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" desak Sakura.

"Mencarimu," jawab Sasuke ringan.

Sasuke kembali mendekat dan memperkecil jarak mereka. Dalam satu tarikan, Sakura melayangkan pukulan ke arah Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke sedikit terpental. Pukulan berikutnya mengenai tembok yang berada di belakang Sasuke yang sempat menghindar dan meninggalkan cekungan yang dalam dan remuk. Sakura terus melayangkan pukulan dan tendangannya dan Sasuke selalu menghindar. Terus berulang seperti itu dalam beberapa menit. Dengan dirasa tubuhnya mulai melemah, Sakura membuat sebuah tombak dari auranya dan melemparkan tombak itu pada Sasuke tetapi meleset.

Napasnya terengah-engah, dia roboh berlutut, paru-parunya berdenyut, jantungnya bergerumuh, setiap otot terasa tegang. Bintik-bintik hitam menari di matanya. Pendar keperakkan yang mengelilingi tubuhnya memudar, pijar aura itu menguap meninggalkan rasa lelah yang teramat sangat. Sakura gemetaran.

Wajahnya mendongak saat melihat Sasuke telah berdiri di hadapannya. Lalu, Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura membuat rasa sakit di lengannya mendera. Sakura berdiri dengan sekujur tubuh bergetar dan ditopang oleh cengkeraman Sasuke pada lengannya.

Dalam satu tarikan Sasuke membawa Sakura dalam pelukkannya. Menghirup aroma Cherry sekaligus Vanilla secara bersamaan yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura. Sakura menahan napasnya, rasa nyaman seketika menjalari tubuhnya.

"Mengapa kau mengeluarkan auramu begitu banyak?" ucap Sasuke seraya menahan diri untuk tidak membentak gadis dalam pelukkannya itu.

Sakura terdiam, sekedar untuk mengeluarkan suara pun rasanya berat sekali.

"Kau tahu, mengapa aku di sini? Kau bodoh atau apa? Karena kau **mateku**."

"Aku bukan matemu!" sahut Sakura yang sekuat tenaga mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tidak. Selamanya kau adalah **mateku**!" ucap Sasuke tegas.

Sakura meringis lalu tertawa hambar, "Kau keras kepala dan aku membencimu!"

"Hn? Benarkah?"

Sakura melepas paksa pelukkan sekaligus cengkeraman Sasuke dan mencoba mengeluarkan kembali auranya. Pijar perak itu kembali menyelubungi tubuh Sakura.

Secepat kilat Sasuke menarik Sakura, melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Sakura, dan mencium lembut bibir gadis berambut senada bunga sakura itu. Mata Sakura membelalak, rasanya seperti sebuah bor yang tajam mencoba masuk ke setiap lubang di hatinya, melumpuhkan sarafnya satu per satu. Pijar perak miliknya seketika memudar dan tubuhnya melemas.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan menyeringai pada Sakura, "Kau adalah **mateku**. Dan kau tak bisa lari dariku."

"Kau memang seenaknya," ucap Sakura. "Kau yang memaksa. Aku tak pernah memintamu untuk menjadi _mate_."

Jemari-jemari Sasuke yang dingin membelai lembut pipi Sakura, menyeringai menampilkan taringnya yang tajam. Telunjuknya menelurusi setiap lekuk wajah Sakura, hingga berhenti di jantung Sakura.

"Kau tak bisa menipu dirimu sendiri." Jari telunjuk itu kembali ke atas dan berhenti di kening Sakura. Lalu, Sasuke menyentil kening Sakura membuat sang _Vampire Hunter_ meringis.

"Dan—" Bola mata Sasuke kembali menjadi merah pekat dengan _path_ hitam, membuat Sakura tak bisa bergerak. Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya dalam lekukan leher Sakura, menghirup aroma manis, mendengar dengan seksama setiap aliran darah yang mengalir dalam denyut nadi Sakura. Sasuke mencium lembut leher Sakura, membuka mulutnya dan menampilkan kedua taringnya yang tajam, dan membenamkannya dalam leher Sakura. Sasuke dapat mendengar setiap sel-sel darah merah yang masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya yang membuat sejuk, rasa manis dia kecap disetiap hisapannya.

Sementara itu, Sakura menjerit, dia merasakan lehernya serasa terbakar dalam gelombang panas yang menyengat. Setiap sel dalam tubuhnya berdenyut-denyut , pembuluh darah vena dan arteri tipis jalin-menjalin, simpul-simpul dan urat-urat otot, serasa terbakar lalu mendidih dan membara. Dan sedetik kemudian, yang tersisa hanyalah kegelapan.

"—sekarang kau sudah resmi menjadi **mateku**, Sakura." Bola mata merah pekat dengan _path _hitam itu menatap langit malam seraya mengelap darah dengan punggung tangan yang tersisa di sudut bibirnya.

"Kau tak bisa lari lagi dariku. Sekarang... buka matamu!"

Kelopak itu menampilkan sepasang bola mata hitam pekat dengan _path _ merah.

.

* * *

><p>The <strong>End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>873 Words, without Disclaimer, The end, dan AN.**

Jangan bunuh saya, ok? Hehe... Oke, ini short fict yang **Random** abis dan **datar**. Ini Vampfict pertama saya. maaf ya kalau gagal. Habisnya ini ide muncul dan menghantui terus. So, berikan pendapat kalian. ^^

**Review and concrit?**

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca. ^^


End file.
